Gone, But never Forgotten
by Dark British Girl
Summary: Chapter 6 is now up, finally! A century in the future Angel and Darla's son Conner recalls his irregular family and what in the end happend to them all while trying to right an age old wrong. Both Buffy and Angel Characters *Please Review and no flames
1. The Letter

Gone, But never Forgotten  
  
Gone, There all Gone. Not even Dru is left anymore. At first I thought that it would be ok, my father once told me I would never be alone that's why he introduced me to all my family even the evil, and the undead. He took me to Sunnydale when I was 6, ever since then till now I have always had someone that when I needed help they would come to me and do whatever they could. Even wolf boy was there for me after he ran into my dad while playing at Loran's club one night.  
  
They're all gone,  
  
The soulless vampire who died to give me life  
  
The High School Cheerleader and Drama Queen  
  
The Vampire With a chip in his head and love for a slayer in his heart  
  
The green horned singing fashion victim demon  
  
The ex-demon girl who always spoke her mind  
  
The whelp  
  
The stuffy Watcher in Tweed  
  
The girl who spent years in a hell dimension before being rescued by my father and his friends  
  
The lil' bit who always got into trouble  
  
The insane vampire who talked to blindfolded dolls  
  
The younger stuffy Watcher in Tweed  
  
The Hacker Wicca  
  
The Slayer who died three times and held the love of two of the scourge of Europe  
  
The wolf who loved the hacker Wicca but then left to find himself  
  
The Wicca who once thought she was a demon  
  
The boy who came from the streets of L.A and fought the demons who lived on them  
  
The vampire with a soul who loved a slayer and gave me life  
  
It's hard to think that there gone now; I don't really know why I'm still alive. I guess that perhaps it's my family.  
  
My mother the soulless vampire who died to give me life. She staked herself and when her dust settled I was all that was left.  
  
The high school cheerleader was killed in a plane crash coming home after a trip to Miami when I was 19. She was like the mother, which I never truly had. That's all that happened ,the plane went down over New Mexico due to engine frailer.  
  
The vampire with a chip and who loved the slayer was staked while protecting the lil' bit after The Slayer died. I think he knew he was going to die that night, I was there, it seemed to me that The slayer of slayers could not live without the third slayer he met so he just let himself get staked after making sure the bit was safe. That was only 9 years ago. I know the bit was old she was 105 but look not a day over 25 literally.  
  
The green horned singing fashion victim demon died when I was 62. He always said hanging around my family would get him killed. But it didn't he was killed when a bunch of humans bombed his club thinking it was the hang out of a rival gang. It wasn't ,nope it was just a demon karaoke bar with a bad history of being attacked or destroyed.  
  
The ex-demon girl, who always spoke her mind died at the age of 74 of cancer, it broke my heart to watch a once powerful demon whither and die like that. I think that perhaps after over 1200 years of life she was ready to die. She died leaving behind her husband, 2 kids and 3 grandchildren  
  
The whelp died 4 years after the demon girl; I believe that as much as he hated the vamp with a chip in his head, they both ended up dying of the same thing a broken heart. The whelp and ex-demons kids grew up in northern California, then never did really know what their parents did in Sunnydale.  
  
The stuffy Watcher in Tweed died of a heart attack 31 years after returning to England. It was right after it came out that the slayer had not aged because she had come back wrong, but I don't think it was his heart that attacked him, I think it was his English buddies who did not want him helping the slayer. After he died I was walking around his house and found a plane ticket to Sunnydale, it was marked to fly the day after he died, it was also one way.  
  
The girl who spent years in a hell dimension before being rescued by my father and his friends died when I was 14, she was killed in a hit and run while crossing Sun Set Boulevard. The witnesses said she was paying attention to all the rules. It was found the driver was fully at fault. But the driver was never found.  
  
The lil' bit who always got into trouble died 3 months after her sister and the vampire with a chip in his head. Her last words were "they always protected me, even after they knew I wasn't real."  
  
The insane vampire who talked to blindfolded dolls she was staked last year by the slayer. I had taken care of her ever since she had come to me sick and needing help. She said she wanted little brothers help and I gave it to her. I even stole blood from the hospital so she would have human blood. She never killed after she came to me. No matter what the consol says she never tried hurting me either. She was staked when the slayer [ Faith was killed in Jail, during a riot she had no part it] did not bother to listen to me and only listened to the consol who said the insane vamp was to be killed if ever seen. How were we to know that the slayer would go to Madrid, Spain for vacation?  
  
The younger stuffy Watcher in Tweed he was killed in a mugging when I was 26. Dad first thought that it was demons. But no it was only a bunch of mortal teens out having some fun that got way out of hand.  
  
The Hacker Wicca died 34 years ago. She was killed when a semi-truck hit her car, she was on her way home after visiting her and Tara's only adopted child Kara outside of Las Vegas. She lived for 4 days on life support, but when there was no brain activity her daughter decided to let the Witch die . I think that it was the right thing for Kara to do, although she has always felt bad over what she did.  
  
The Slayer who died three times and held the love of two of the scourge of Europe died while fighting a bunch of human bank robbers. She, the chipped vamp, and her sister had gone in to get money out so that they could leave Sunnydale and move away to Detroit, MI. One of the robbers shot her three times but she kept fighting in till the forth shot. After that her body that had once come back wrong gave out and this time she did not come back. The vampire with a chip in his head was killed when he cornered one of the robbers; the robber picked up a pencil and began stabbing at the man with a deformed face as the news called it. He got lucky, not knowing he was fighting a vamp, although I doubt the Undead English Patient really tried to stop him when the robber put the pencil through his undead heart.  
  
The wolf who loved the hacker Wicca but then left to find himself, died 43 years ago of a drug overdose. It was found the overdose was a murder. The man who killed him was the drummer or his band. Turns out he was jealous of the Wolf boy singing and playing guitar. Seems odd but I once again blame our dear friends in England for his death. He was after all a rock star werewolf with a checkered past right? After his death his album sells sky rocketed. His group wanted to split his part of the money but his will clearly stated that the money was to go to daughter of his former high school sweet heart and it did.  
  
The Wicca who became a Scooby on her 20th birthday was killed in a house fire 11 years before the other Wicca died. The fire had nothing to do with Magick, she simply had left the Christmas tree lights on all nights and the house she, the other Wicca and there daughter lived in had faulty wiring in it so when the trees lights were on for more then 24 hours the wiring overheated and burnt the house down. The other witch and their daughter were at the whelps for a Christmas party. The other Wicca did not go to the party because she did not feel well. She died on December 21, the Wicca holiday of Yule.  
  
The boy who came from the streets of LA and fought demons who were on them died when I was 9. He was shot in the heart by a cop who thought he looked like a serial murderer on the loose they were trying to find. When the boy put his hand in his pocket to pull out his Private Detectives badge, the cop shot him. The officer was cleared of all charges.  
  
The vampire with a soul who loved a slayer and gave me life died 18 years ago. He walked out into broad daylight, but that's not what killed him it was when he was stabbed 36 times one night by a murderer who, was nothing more then like my father, a human. Yeah, that's right my father got his humanity. But when he returned to regain his beloved slayer he found that she was living happily with her sister and a soulless killer who against all rules of being a vampire loved her. It really didn't bother him that much, I think deep down he knew when he left after the Graduation of Sunnydale class of '99 he would never get his slayer back. I think that may of been when his heart died, it just took his body a little longer. Turned out the slayer and the vamp had adopted a son, a son they named Angelous Rupert Summers. They told the boy they often called Angel he was named after his grandfather, and the closest thing to a father his mother ever had.  
  
Little Angel, well him and I became best friends that was in till last night when I went to see him and he was sleeping. He never will wake up again. He died of a blood clot in the brain. He never told me. After Dru was killed I returned to L.A and found him. We decided that we had to stick together. I thought we never held anything back from each other. He helped me live after everyone was gone. The Whelp and ex-demons family only knows not to be out after dark. The witch's daughter only knows her mothers religion. Now hear I am no one is left. They're all gone. All the ones who nurtured me and helped me grow up. I was born to cure the world, and I did I found the cures for Cancer and found the Cure for AIDS. But it was too late to save the ex-demon. There's no one left for me to live for. So I send this to you in the hopes that when you get it you realize that to survive you need friends and family. Sure when you get the job it's not in the brochure but even the worst parts of your family and friends will save you in the end, then when there all gone and your all that's left you know your only job left is to make sure there story is known. Although I find it interesting they all fought demons and evil creatures for most of there lives. Some like the Insane vampire and the one who killed herself so I could live they thought they would be killed in powerful battles not in a ally, or when they where so weak they were unable to fight a human let alone a slayer. Just no matter what your told make sure you keep your family and friends there with you, without them you will be asking for death a lot earlier then if you have them.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Katherine Helms was going through the mail and saw and a letter addressed to her. On the front it said  
  
Slayer  
  
1324 Rodeo Drive,  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
15420 


	2. Pictures Of An Era Long Past

Story: Gone but never Forgotten  
  
Author: Dark British Girl  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Summery: After recieveing a interesting letter, Kat recieve photos of a time long past.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but Kat and James. Ahhhh I Wish!  
  
* Ok I know there are probably a ton of spelling errors in this and this blasted machine wont let me get to spell/grammer check for some reason and as soon as I can get my computer to work right I'll clean them all up. Computers can't live with'em don't wanna live without them.  
  
  
  
Pictures Of a Era Long Past  
  
  
  
Katherins Helms stared at the letter in front of her face. It was disturbing to say the least, and when she had asked her watcher about the few names in the letter all she had gotton for her troubles was an interrigation on were she had heard about these people and a ton of extra training. The letter was from an un-named man, who from all she could tell was the son of a two vampires. The rest of the letter was hard to understand, it talked about a slayer loving a vampire, a demon who protected her till the end. A demon protecting a slayer and someone called the Niblet. She just did not understand, a former demon? That was something she had never heard of. A vampire regaining his humanity? Nope that one drew a blank also in her mind but so did the soul this vampire supposedly had. Sure she had no idea about the Niblet girl but the letter said something about her being the slayers little sister however, Katherines sister was 36 and looked the age. Unlike this Niblet girl who the letter stated did not age past 25 although she lived to be a 105. Then there was the most disturbing part...  
  
"The insane vampire who talked to blindfolded dolls, she was staked last year by the slayer. I had taken care of her ever since she had come to me sick and needing help. She said she wanted little brothers help and I gave it to her. I even stole blood from the hospital so she would have human blood. She never killed after she came to me. No matter what the consol says she never tried hurting me either. She was staked when the slayer [ Faith was killed in Jail, during a riot she had no part it] did not bother to listen to me and only listened to the consol who said the insane vamp was to be killed if ever seen. How were we to know that the slayer would go to Madrid, Spain for vacation?"  
  
Katherine slowly repeated the same paragragh over as she had done so many times before. Sure she had been in Madrid, Spain for vaction last year, it was a gift from the consol or at least they seid it was. Right before the trip she had been told if she found a vampire named Drusilla she was to be staked on sight. Kat hadn't paid attection to the young man who tried to stop her, instead she pushed him away and told him to run. She had told the boy that he did not know what this lady was. The boy had run towards her again, but it had been to late. Kat lowered her head remembering the sound of the stake entering the nearly 250 year old vampire. Her head flipped up recalling what Drusilla had seid as the stake entered her body.  
  
"Tell little brother thank you and I love hi..." That was where she had been cut off. Kat raised her head she had finished off the last real family member who could of always been there for this man. Shaking her head, the consol, could they of set this up. They know more then there telling me I know that.  
  
"Kat, this just came for you, a young good looking fella just dropped it off and pointed to you, saying give this letter to that lady." James spoke as her handed her a a small cream colored envolope.  
  
" This guy, he isn't any trouble right darling? I mean I could always rough him up a bit if he's bothering you." Kat smiled at James kindness and worry. James was in her math class, he kept trying to be a friend to Kat. But she was to have no friends, your only going to school till you finish high school, that is if you live that long. That was what her watcher had told her, she smiled the letter which she had recieved stated quite the oppisite.  
  
"No, Jimmy he's not a problem. Just a helping hand giving me some wisdom that I gotta decied if I'm taking or not." She looked at him. James stared at her, he was the same age as her a sophtmore in high school. Slowly he rose and with one last look walked back to the counter.  
  
Kat slowly opened the envolop, inside these was a note and five pictures two of which were drawings.  
  
The first was of three people, two girls and a boy. Taped on each person at the bottom stated what they were called in the letter. The person on the far left laughing was a short red head with long hair and green eyes. On the bottom is stated "Hacker Wicca". The person in the middle was a young boy with brown hair, that was nither short nor long. Although he was leaning down in the photo to be level with the two females you could tell he was tall. The boy was making a goofy face into the camera, on the bottom it seid, "The Whelp". The person on the right was a small framed girl with blonde hair smiling at the camera. At the bottom it seid "The Slayer". They all had there arms around eachother and seemed to be in a libary or a study of some sort. She flipped the picture over, it said "Sophmore year, '97 The Start of a Friendship which lived through all, even dying twice."  
  
She then picked up one of the drawings, the people looked like they were standing under an arch of somekind, with a large courtyard in the backgroud. The person at the top was an older gentleman, with glasses and a suit on. He was smiling and had his hand on the shoulder of what looked like the red head. Under his picture was "The Watcher", well duh, Kat thought. Looking down she saw the Witch had her arms around a short, young man who had spiked up hair and a cute grin on his face. They were both laughing holding eachother tight, under his picture it said, "Wolfboy, and his girlfriend the Hacker Wicca." They were standing one step below the watcher. Next to the Watcher stood a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had a small smile, looking more like a smirk. His head was lowered just enough to the point you could tell he was the dark and mysterious type. His eyes rose to meet with the picture. He was leaning on the wall of the arch, shoulder touching just enough to allow him to hold a young girl who was standing on the step below him. His arms were draped over the girls shoulders, that just looking at Kat saw was the blonde slayer. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the name under the man, "The Vampire with a soul and his love the Slayer". The slayer was standing on the step below the Vampire, looking up at the top of the picture she saw the moon and smiled, it was done at night so that the vamp could be in it. In between the Watcher and the Vampire sat the young boy from the photo. He was sitting up and holding a young girl between his legs as she stretched out down the rest of the steps. She was tall and nice looking. She seemed to hae expensive clothes on and clung tightly to the Whelp who seemed to be almost holding her so she did not fall down the stairs. They both seemed to be smiling brightly, just on the verge of laughter. Under them it stated "The High School Cheerleader and her boyfriend the Whelp." Kat flipped the drawing around on the back it said "A slayer with Family and Friends, That wasn't in the brochure"  
  
The next photo was of the Slayer, an older looking women and a young girl. The women was sitting next between the two girls, she had shoulder length curly blondish hair, and her arms around both girls pulling them close. "The slayer Mum" was at the bottom of her form. On the slayers mum's left sat The Slayer. On the other side sat a young girl, in her early teens, with long brown hair. She was thin and tall looking from the way she had pulled her legs up and under her on the couch. Under the girl it seid "The Niblet". Kat flipped the photo over "Buffy's 20 birthday '01, A Slayer with family who guessed?" Kat smiled at the word.  
  
She then picked up the next and last photograph, her eyes scaned the picture. The group was dressed in graduation getup and holding diplomas smiling. On the left stood Wolfboy who had one arm around The Hacker Wicca and the other down at his side holding his diploma. Next to the Hacker Wicca stood the Slayer who was somewhat looking over the Wiccas shoulder, and slipping a hand containing her diploma between the Wicca and The Cheerleader. Between the Slayer and the Cheerleaders head was the Whelp holding his diploma in one hand above the Slayers head and the other carelessly swung over the cheerleaders shoulders, turning her sideways so she had to look sideways at the camera. The whelp looked like he was looking somewhere just right of the camera. But they all had huge smiles plastered on there faces. Under each stated there name. On the back it side "Class of '99, Sunnydale High. Why do they have graduation? All it is, is when you get a little piece of paper stating you passed high school which you already know anyway. " Kat cocked her head to the left, graduation now that was something she had never really thought of, right now she just wanted to live long enough to see junior year.  
  
She carefully picked up the final drawing. The background seemed to be a shop of some kind with a stair case behind a table. Over to the left was The Whelp who had his arms tightly wrapped around a young girl with curly hair cut just above her shoulders. Her hands reached up to wrap around his lower arms in a comfertable position behind a counter with a register on top along with some books and magick supplies. Under the Young girl it stated "Mrs.Whelp The ex-demon girl with her husbend The Whelp". Over sitting at the table was the Red Haired wicca only her hair was cut shorter, leaning back onto her was a young thin girl with long hair. The red haired wicca had her arms around the girls shoulders and her chin was on top of the other girls head who seemed to be dressed right out of the middle evil ages. I like that look thought Kat. Under them it stated "The Wicca lovers". On the stair case behin them but still close up sat a young man, with high cheekbones, and a killer smile. He wore a old looking duster which by the fact that someone had taken a pencil and lightly darkend it, Kat could tell was black. He sat with his head on his hands. His elbows were on his knees. Looking up Kat saw why the young man was leaning down, on his shoulder sat the head of the Slayer, her arms drapped around his neck. Her two arms criss crossed and her hands gripped his upper arms lovingly. Her head was slightly tilited to one side and unlike the man under her head who had a sexy grin on his face, she had a brillant smile on. Her legs sat on either side of the young man. Which although the young man was leaning forward, to allow the Slayer to show, almost looked like he was leaning back into her. At the bottom of them it seid "The British Vampire with a chip in his head and his luv, the Slayer". At the bottom of the stairs, on the oppisite side of the couple stood the Niblet. She had her hand on the bottom of the stair railing as she stood in front of the last stair. Her head was held up pround, her body portrad a sense of attitude, the kind most teenagers have. She was smiling and like the Slayer had her head tilited to one side. sitting to the oppisite side of the table to that which the wiccas were sat "The Watcher" He had the heel of right foot sitting on his knee as he leaned back in the chair. One hand rested in his lap, while the other laid on a old book, which was on the table. He had a small proper smile on his face. Under his photo said "The British Watcher". Kat smiked she thought all watchers were British, although she was most likely wrong. She flipped over the drawing on the back it said July 2002, And so the saga continues...." She smiled at the caption.  
  
Kat took a sip of her coffee and picked up with note. Carefully she opened in on the inside it seid...  
  
Slayer,  
  
These are pictures on Sunnydale, Sunnyhell, Sunny D, or the Hell Mouth which ever you call it. They are of the family I had here at points in there long lives. Go to the old Sunnydale high school libary if you wanna know more [The school that blew up], there will be an envolope there for you. I would suggest you go tonight, during Patrol.  
  
A Friend  
  
Kat sighed " I don't have any friends" but I guess this might be the time to start getting them. 


	3. Emotion At First Sight

Story: Gone But Never Forgotten  
Chapter: 3 Love at First Sight  
Summary: Katheran goes to get her next letter, and has a encounter with a friend, but it the friend, her friend.  
Author: Dark British Girl  
Distribution: Just Ask and you shall recieve  
E-mail: Wildkat1373@aol.com or DareDevil1304@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but those not from the buffy and angel verse, bloody hell I wish I did.   
* Once again my lovely computer is still not working with me, I swear I hate this blasted machine.   
* Please Review they keep me writting this thing even though I should be working on my manuscript for my publisher, oh well.  
  
Emotion at First Sight  
  
  
Kat looked around the old school, it was a mess. The building had blown up over a century before, however with all the rumors which circled the place nobody had ever been willing to, nor brave enough tear it down or repair it. The rooms that were somewhat intact looked like they had just been abandoned, old books, desks, chairs, even the outdated computers laid everywhere. Carefully she crawled through the rubble. She had broken into city records in the Sunnydale Libary earlier that afternoon and looked up where the libary was. Finally after nearly an hour of climbing through the school she spotted the doors. Stopping she looked around, the doors looked like they did in the pictures of the school she had looked at earlier in the day. They looked like nothing had happend. She almost expected students to be walking in and out. She slowly moved towards the doors.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Kat flipped around into a fighting position however she did not see anybody or anything.  
  
"Show yourself, or I'll be forced to make this a lot more painful for you then it has to be." Yeah sure, she thought, if this is a demon or a protection spell I really doubt you scared it.  
  
"What do I look like my father, well of course I do got all my looks from him but that's not the point slayer. I am not going to stand in the shadows and give you some kind of cryptic message. Well I am going to stand in the shadows. The libary is not somewhere your ready to go. The hacker wicca left a spell on some of the more importent places around Sunnydale to protect them from any creature who might want to disrespect them so to speak, when everyone was gone." The voice stopped for a second as if the person behind it was remembering what happend.   
  
"The Magic Box, The Factory, The Summers Household, The Watchers old apartment, The Mansion, The crypt, The warehouse in which my uncles club was once in, The Hotel in L.A, The Bronze, and there graves". As the sentence fisnished a dark figure walked from the shadows.  
  
"I hate to be like my father in this way, but here this is what you came to get slayer, take it and go home." The man spoke slowly as if he still was reliving memories of the long ago past.With that an envolope landed at Katherins feet, she leaned down and picked it up. When she stood up and looked around the man was gone.   
  
"Not ready eh... I wonder when I will be." Turning around she took one last look at the libary doors and headed out of the school.  
  
Once home she went and told her mother hello, then she went to her room. She put the envolope on her bed and got ready to go to sleep. After she changed and took a shower Kat opened the envolope dropping 3 drawings onto the bed.   
  
Cautiously she picked up the first. It was inside of a large mansion or hotel somewhere. It was decortrated in early 20th century decor, which she had learned from history class. She looked the first thing she saw was the Cheerleader laying across a couch her feet pulled up a little leaving room for a figure sitting there, she looked older and more mature. Her hair was shorter then it had been in the previous drawings she had seen yesterday after school in the cafe. Her eyes looked old but in a good I know what is out there and how to deal with it because I have before like way. Her clothes did not look overly expensive but still nicer then most the people in the photo had on. Under her photo it said "the Cheerleader who became my mother".   
  
At the end of the couch sat a demon, he was a color not of humen skin but which color she could not be sure. On his head sat a good head of hair, which had two small horns sticking out of it. He was wearing an expensive suit, although it made him look like a fashion victim in the photo. He had a wonderful smile on. On that showed caring and worry but also a strange carisma. "The Green horned fashion victim demon" was what was stated at the bottom of his picture. He's green, Kat wondered looking carefully at the figure in the picture. She was slowly able to picture him with green skin and a red suit with red hair and red eyes. Kat shook her head as if she was waking up. Shivering, she sat straight up. How did I see that. He looked so real in my mind, but thats not possible, I must of just came up with a funny, cute and nice looking way for him to look.  
  
On the middle of the couch on the floor sat a young weak, lost looking girl. She was sitting indian style and smiling shyly. She stared at the girl, and and frowned how did a girl like that get into a situation like fighting demons and other forms of evil. Under the girl it said "The girl who lived in a hell demesion before my father and friends saved her". Kat looked sadly at the girl, poor thing she thought. Although she had never been to any of the hell demensions, nor did she really think she would be vistiting one soon. She had a feeling that life wherever this girl had been was not fun.  
  
Standing behind the couch and leaning down a little with his hands resting on the back of the coach was the vampire with a soul. He looked the same as in the other drawings for the most part, but he was a vampire that was expected. However she did notice his eyes, they were not as haunted and tortured as they had been in the Sunny D pictures.  
  
To the left of him stood a man who looked just like The Watcher only younger. He had on a suit and glasses. A old book was tightly held under his left arm, which was bent and holding the book to his chest. He was smiling a purly British smile. His head nodded down just a little. Under him it said "The Younger Stuffy British Watcher in Tweed." She smiled, just what I thought.  
  
Her eyes flowed to the other side of the vampire. There stood a good looking African- American man. He was no hair and a stern look on his face, even with his smile. He had on street clothes of a tee-shirt and pair of jeans. His arms were crossed across his chest, and his head was nodded down. Under him it stated "The boy who grew up on the streets and fought the demons who lived there". Kat ran her hand across the boy. How did he die again, that was right she thought as she looked at the first note she had recevied. He had been killed when a cop mistaked him for a murderer and shot him in the chest. She felt a tear in her eye. Just looking at him she could tell he loved what he did, he loved helping and saving people from the darkness just like she did. Quickly she shook her head, here she was about to cry over a boy who she did not even know. A boy who had been killed around 2010.   
  
In the background was a sign it said "Angel Investigations We help the helpless" Under the sign she could make out a weapons case. It stood proudly in the background with Axes and stakes, with crossbows and swords. Wonder what ever happend to that she thought. No, she scolded herself it does not matter what happend to any of these people, places or things she was looking at.  
  
Flipping it over she looked at the picture "Right Before the impossible happend"  
"There all gone and don't matter any more" she seid.  
  
She slowly picked up another picture, this time it was the same set up only this time both girls sat on the couch with the demon.   
  
The cheerleader sat in the middle holding a small bundle Kat was able to decide was a baby.  
  
To her left sat the demon, his arm lovingly around the girl, however Kat got the idea that it was just a friendly gesture and meant nothing more. He was leaning down over the baby. Staring mesmerized at the tiny form laughing.   
  
The Shy looking girl sat to the right of the Cheerleader and the baby. Her legs pulled under her as she looked lovingly at the child.   
  
The younger Watcher did not have a book in his hand but a rubber ducky which he was holding over the baby, leaning down and smiling at it from between the cheerleader and demons heads.  
  
Behind the cheerleader was the vampire he was also leaning down, looking at the small bundle in the Cheerleaders arms. His hand was playing with the blanket, as if trying to make the child warmer or more secure.  
  
Between his head and the shy girls was the boy from the streets. He to was laughing his hands on the top of the couch as he leaned down.   
  
Kat noticed that the glass weapons case was missing in it's place stood a wooden box with a large pad lock holding the two doors together in the middle. Another sat at the top, and Kat suspected there was another at the bottom. They baby proofed the place, how sweet. She smiled looking at the name under the child she froze. It simply stated "Me". Flipping it over she saw on the back it stated, "My Family in our first family picture"  
  
Kat then picked up the next drawing. Looking at the face into she grasped and dropped it. Quickly she placed the pictures on her desk and turned off the light. Lit by the moon light on her desk sat the third and final drawing on top. It was of a beautiful creature, holding a blindfolded doll tightly to it's chest.   
  
She's begining to understand finally, thought the figure just outside of her window. He knew which picture the slayer had freaked out on, he had not foreseen how easily her emotional blocks had broken. He had heard her comment about the boy, who he had called an uncle. But he still had not expected the reaction she had to the last picture.  
  
Time to move on to the next part of the plan. Carefully he attached an envolop to the slayers window. Then he went to go get something to eat, and then planned on going to sleep. 


	4. Owning a Part of History

Title: Gone, But Never Forgotten  
Author: Dark British Girl  
Chapter: 4/? Owning a part of History  
Summery: The slayer is getting a bunch of boxes each containing a little something we all know very well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy or Angel Verses, I do own Kat. I wish I owned the Buffy verse I really do, I mean think of it, owning Spike.  
* Still hating this blasted machine  
* Ok, just so you know I have a test in U.N Policy tommrow that can make or break my grade so that's why I had to leave it as is, sorry guys.  
  
  
Owning A Part Of History  
  
  
"Katheran, theres a package on your bed for you, it came while you where at school honey." Kat heard her mom shout after she got home from school. Her eyebrows furred, who would be sending me a package.   
  
Once in her room she sat down the package was on her bed. She put away her backpack and coat. Walking over she flipped the box over. There was no note on it, she slowly pulled off the tape and opened the box. Inside was a smaller box.   
  
"Ok, whatever this is I swear mister if you put something that is alive or sick in any way I'll kill you" Kat pulled off the top and reached inside. Slowly she pulled out a comic book. Great she thought just what I've always wanted. Looking at the date she gasped, June 2001. That is over a century ago. Looking in the box she found a note that stated simply Whelp.   
  
"Oh, my god this...no it can't be." She was having trouble speaking. this book it belonged to the young boy. Shaking her head she placed it back in the box picking it up she started to leave the room before she stopped and turned around, grabbed the first note, the drawings, and the photos then she headed into the basement. Once there she looked around in one corner there was a bunch of junk. The other half of the basement was a coach with two chairs sitting paraell from it. Setting everything down for a moment, she climbed down the stairs. When she returned she was holding a box of tacks. Carefully she hung the note, then all the photos and drawings around the room. Slowly she removed the comic book from the box and laid it on a large old dinning room table, which sat next to all the junk.  
  
Two days later The Slayer had recieved sixteen other boxes. They all sat unopened on the floor. Walking over she lifted the first top, there on top of some packing material sat a stake with a small tag, picking it up she held it in her hand. It felt so natural, and good. Looking at the tag she laughed. "Mr.Pointy", was clearly printed on small paper. Smiling she reached back into the box, pulling out two ring boxes, and a necklace box, as she pulled them out her hand felt something warm and fuzzy. Carefully she reached back in and pulled out a stuffed pig. She laughed at it, she looked at the tag on is ear. "Mr.Gordo"   
  
"What a cute little name, now let's see what are in you three hold." She gently opened the first box, inside was what she relized was a claughdale ring. It just sat inside of the box, silver and shiny. There was a small paper shuved on the inside of the box, inside it said "Love Angel". Kat grinned, how 'bout that she thought, the soul vamp. Opening the necklace box, her mouth fell open also, there sat a beautiful silver cross necklace, you could tell it was well woren. She then quickly opened the second ring box, there sat a lovely diamond surrounded by rubys, implanted in the silver band where black onyx. She pulled the ring out of the box, on the inside it seid "To my Luv, Pet, and Slayer Buffy, Love William The Bloody June 12, 2004". My god this must be the Slayers wedding ring. She carefully set the ring down, and placed it with the other things from the box.  
  
The next box she opened held a laptop. Wow this thing must be really old. Opening the top, she turned on the old machine. It worked, she could not believe it. Reaching back into the box she pulled out a round amber ball, taped on it was the name Obe of Thessla, used to hold souls. Kat cocked her head as she held the orb in her hand. This also felt natural, placing it down she picked up a disk which was contained within the box. Placing it into the old laptop she was glad she had choosen to take 1900's Simply Machines in school. She then typed a few keys, the disk opened before her eyes.   
  
"What the hell is this?" She stared at the words on the computer which were in some kind of foreign text.   
  
"Translate, hmmm..." she clicked the button, all of a sudden the screen turned to a familier english. The name of the text seid Curse Of The Soul.   
  
"The vampire with a Soul?" Shaking her head she turned off the computer and took out   
the disk placing it on the side.  
  
The next box held a pair of glasses and two old books. The glasses were old and bent, the books old and dusty looking.   
  
"Great books from the Watcher, boring" Stated, however when she looked at the title they stated The slayer diaries. Opening the book she found out that the diaries where not about her mystery slayer but of a slayer killed in 1900 in China during the boxer rebellion, and a slayer whom lived in New York City in the late seventies.   
  
She held the books in her hands going through them quickly. After flipping through them and finding nothing of interest, she leaned over the box looking in, at the very bottom of the box sat a spiral notebook, picking it up she flipped through the pages. The name Jenny kept coming up, also thoughts about there relationship. Then all of a sudden it said She was killed today by Angelus and I never told her I loved her. This must of been his personal diary about his relationship with this lady.   
  
The next box she opened held a sun dress, it was lovely with blue and yellow flowers on a redish background. The flowers wrapped around the dress which reached the ankles and tied in the back. Under the sun dress was a cheerleading uniform with the letters SHS.   
  
"Sunnydale High School". Finally under the uniform sat two pompoms. She smiled, the Cheerleader drama queen. Who would of thought? I didn't know that uniforms kept this long, then again it's nice to know that our cheerleading skirts aren't shorter now then they were back then.  
Kat looked up at the clock 6:00pm. I better go Patrol she thought. Looking down at the unopened box she smiled you'll just have to wait till tommrow I guess. With that she headed down to her bedroom. That was when the doorbell rang.   
  
Kat ran to the door and swung it open, there stood a UPS guy. He had a gigantic box behind him and was holding up a clipbored.  
  
"Miss. Katherin Slayer?" He asked questionally.  
  
"Yeah, thats, me I guess" Her eyes looked around the yard.  
  
"Miss. Slayer could you please sign here, the package is really heavy if you need I can take it into your home." He smiled at her, she smiled back quickly signing the bored the man held out.  
  
"Here you go, and don't worry about the package I can take it inside." The man nodded and walked down the driveway. Kat waited intill the man was gone before going out and easily lifting the box. She turned and sighed boy she was begining to hate whoever this was.   
  
She set the box down in the living room for a moment. Looking around for someplace to put it. The basement she thought, mom never goes down there and that's were all the other stuff is. She lifted the box back up and carried it down the stairs. Slowly she set it down, backing up she stared at it. What could be so large he had to send it to her in a giant box? Shaking her head she decided that she really should go partrol woudn't want the old Watcher to know something was up, although she is just dumb enough, she might believe I was training.   
  
Grabbing her coat, a few stakes, some holy water, and a cross. Stopping she looked around her room. Running back down stairs she grabbed the cross necklace which had no doubtly belonged to the Slayer all those years ago. With that she ran out the door, and headed towards the cementary. Smiling as she passed the Carmel. Ok, I think I'll do a sweep of all the vamp hide outs then go party who gives a damn I'm the Slayer. Turning into the old cementary she began looking for her mortal enemies. 


	5. Back in the Hands of Good

Title: Back In The Hands of Good  
Author: Dark British Girl  
Summary: Kat finishes looking through the boxes.  
* Sorry I would of updated sooner, but I had to fly home to Iowa for a funral and I just got back to London.  
Disclaimer: No I don't own them  
  
  
  
Back In The Hands of Good  
  
Kat sat in the middle of the boxes. They once again all sat opened, and begging for there history to be released. She then turned and looked at the huge box on the other side of the basement, what the hell is that thing? She thought, carefully she reached over and read the note she had found on the boxes side after she had returned from patroling the night before.  
  
Slayer,  
Open this last, let your heart feel and do not end up like so many of your kind. Your gifted in not something wonderful, you play a game that one rarely wins, when you tire of the game, you lose so much, Your job is whom you are and I know whom you are. The past is a wonderful thing as long as you never make the same mistake twice and learn from that past. I show you nothing but a hidden past, covered by fears, anger, and regret.  
I never said I was your friend,  
A Friend  
  
Kat sighed, he had been there when she had said she had no friends. This guy is strange, maybe he's a demon or something he head kept screaming, caution, caution! Mean while her heart told her that when she had killed the vamp in Madrid, the boy had been humen. He had to of been, she felt he had a soul, and a heart beat for that matter.  
  
Reaching over she pulled a large heavy box closer to her, slowly she pulled away the sides of the top of the box, and removed the packing material on top. She looked down on what she did not know. Pulling it out of the box she found a note,   
  
A old day cash register, it was old even when it was put to use in the Magic Box. She always loved her money, she loved her job there, she loved the shop and most of all she loved the whelp.  
  
"The Ex-Demon" Kat whispered as she pushed a button which stated 'Open'. The till swung out at her. She stared down at it and picked up some of the currency withen it. The bills had numbers on them 1, 5, 10, 20, 50. It was old day currency. Before the credit chip had been instuled. She sat there running a large silver coin she suspected was a penny in her hands. Come to think of it the money system used now would just of been in the tryout stages in Japan about this time. Looking back into the till she spotted a small letter,   
  
"The ring is with the eldest daughter Tonya's granddaughter Paula." Reading it she shook her head.  
  
"Well that's not strange. I guess that the letter just is to tell me where it is for somereason." Looking back down into the box she saw nothing else. Slowly and gentley she moved the register over to the large dinning room table.   
  
When she returned she picked up a long thin box , setting it down on the couch she pulled her legs so she was sitting with them under her. Then she pulled the box onto her lap. Opening the top she saw 4 C.D's the group on the cover was Dingo's ate my Baby. On the oldest album cover was a picture of the group, sitting on a chair leaning back agienst the drum set with his feet up on another chair in front of him sat the Warewolf. Setting them down the next thing she pulled out was a old C.D, on it was a taped note 'Not worth anything just thought you might like to listen' smiling she pulled out a large guitar shaped box. Removing the box she gently unclicked the small locks holding on the top. The sat a blue, electric guitar, well used and coved in stickers, One even stating 'The Bronze' and another stating 'Sunnydale Class '99 I survived'. She carefully set the warewolves thing over to the side and smiled. He must of been pretty happy, she thought.   
  
Turning she lifted another box up next to her, opening it there sat a beautiful midevil dress. Lovingly she lifted the dress and looked at it. Her eyes glazed over in wonder. In reality it looked like a shirt and skirt someone had safty pinned together, the outfit was an aqua blue color with shots of pink, purple, green, and a soft red through out it. The skirt had a slit in the side going up about half way. The fabric felt like silk in Kat's fingers. Setting it down, she pulled up another box.   
  
The next box held, another pair of glasses and this time also a small dager. Along with a book, on the cover it stated 'The Scorge Of Europe'. Kat sat the glasses and wonderful gem covered metal dagger to the side. Opening the old book, the first page stated 'A Family Created In Blood, Destroyed in Dust' She shook her head. She didn't have time to read about some crazt vampire line, just as she had not had the chance to read the watcher diaries about the two slayers.  
  
Reaching over she placed the box on the coffee table next to her. Slowly she lifted the next box up, inside was a ripped toren old Journal that at one point probably had butterflies of all colors on it. Calmly she placed it softly on the coffee table. Thinking better of herself she pulled a small key from behind the lamp, on the table, reaching over she opened a small cubby hole on the front of the table. The front of it falling to show the hollow insides of the table. Gently she sat the book inside, then the Slayer diaries and finally the book about the vamps. Closing the draw she looked back over at the box, There sat an oddly shaped necklace. On it was a small pendent, taped on the pendent it stated, 'Forced Musical Truth yuck, don't call demon' She held it up wondering for a brief moment what it meant. Placing the pendent within the box she put it to, on the otherside of the couch.   
  
The next box she opened contained a microphone from the early 21st century. It had a small line of wire on it, then all of a sudden it stopped. Looking back in the box she saw a bunch of karoke tapes. Smiling she pulled them out, they were burned and had every song someone ,or thing she quickly thought could wanna sing. The green horned Fashion Victim singing demon, her head once again showed her the picture of the demon.  
  
"No, I came up with that using my imagination" After setting down the musical equipment she look back once again within the box. There sat a bright red suit, it was some sort of soft material. Under the suit was a pair of fancy black shoes.   
  
"Hmmm... so you wear a size 11 shoe, yes I am going to need to know that to fight demons, You really were a fashion victim weren't you. I wonder if you could sing?"  
  
Moving on to the next box she stared at her findings, quickly she shut the box. Closing it on a lovely 19th century black dress, which on top had a lovely ceramic doll from the same time period, it's eyes covered with a blindfold.   
  
"There I opened it, the note never said that I had to actually touch the items and take them out of the box. Is that boy trying to kill me, with guilt." The words left her mouth quickly as she stood from the couch and placed the box on the other side of the room.  
  
She now had four boxes left. Picking one up she through it open, trying to rid her head of the last box. Inside was a stake, and an ax. Niether where to amazing, a note within the box explained, ' I didn't know what else to give, this was his life, demons and darkness, although all my uncle held was light.'   
  
The next box she opened had a bottle of hair gel, and keys , a note on the keychain said, 'the car keys are from my dad's car, even before his humanity he had a black converible, talk about going agienst you nature. It's gone The other set of keys goes to the hotel in which I was raised, for when your ready.'   
  
She set those things aside, then opened another box, inside was a pair of glasses and a odd looking metal collier on which said, 'Lorne's world'. Kat cocked her head to the left reading something on the metal, but it was in another langue. Setting them down she stared over at her last smaller box. Inside the box was a long old black duster, it was well used and smelled of cigerettes, achohol, and something else. Kat slowly put it on, it fell comferably upon her. She was drownding within it. She could feel something within the pocket, pulling it out she saw it was a packey of Morbro cigerettes, and a beautiful metal lighter. The cigerettes, were now illegal. Quickly she shoved them back deep into the pocket along with the lighter on the other side she felt a box, pulling it out she saw it was a ring box resembling the one of the slayer. Opening it she saw it was a simple silver band with small onyx around the side. Just like the band of the slayers ring. Inside it stated 'To Spike, William the Bloody Love always Buffy.' She stood slowly the duster still on, it reached the ground, Kat guessed that the vamp must of been taller then her.   
  
Carefully she walked over to the gigantic box. Picking the dagger from the younger watchers box, she reached up and cut the box open. Carefully moving the carbored away from the whatever was within it. After she was finished she stepped back there in front of her was the baby proofed weapons Chest. Taped on the door was an obvisaly old key. She smiled at the cabniet, so this is where is ended up.   
  
With that she left, it was getting late and she had to train, or so her watcher told her. As she walked up the stairs she turned around and removed the duster. Wouldn't do any good to get picked up by the cops for drugs, not to mention her watcher would wanna know where it came from.Carefully she set it on a hook at the bottom of the stairs and hung the cross necklece next to it. With that she really was out the door and not looking back. A large smile on her face.  
"Finally it's back with a slayer." Then with a smile the man turned and walked away. 


	6. Memories of the Dead

Chapter: Memories of the Dead  
  
Author: Dark British Girl  
  
Summary: Conner visits Kat's basement.  
  
* Hello, bloody hell, has there ever been a month in your life were nothing seems to be going right. Anyway listen I know this chapter is short, and I promise the next one wont take so long for me to get posted.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them, do you really think that Rilay would be stepping foot in Sunnyhell again if I did.  
  
Memories of the Dead  
  
She was ready, or at least Conner thought she was. It had been a week sence he had sent her the boxes. He looked around the basement and gave a silent prayer of thanks to whatever it was which allowed him to be a non- aging humen. She had opened everything up, the boxes sat over in a corner whilst there contents had been set to nicely decorate the old and one time boring basement. He walked over to the table and set down a envolope. Smiling he ran his hands over the cash register which now stood at the table center piece. The red suit of Lorian, Cordys sundress and her cheerleading uniform with pom-poms where nicly placed on the wall. It made them look like some thing out of Planet Hollywood. Especially with Loriens microphone, C.D's, and shoes set in a clear glass showcase right next to them.  
  
"That's it, that's what it looks like a Scooby slash Angel Investigaions museum."  
  
Turing he saw that the cabinet had been left partway open. He carefully opened the door. There hung Drusilla's dress, next to it hung the Mid Evil like gowned that had at one time belonged to Tara. In a small showcase next to it sat Dru's doll. The pictures, notes, and drawings where nicly framed and hanging up on the walls. The watchers diarys, Dawns journal, The Scourge Of Europe. Xanders comic book, and Giles notebook sat neatly stacked on a coffee table sitting next to the couch. Next to them on there side was Oz's C.Ds. On the wall next to the stairs hung Spike's black duster. Next to it on another hook hung his fathers car keys.  
  
Conner looked inside of the small bathroom, there sitting next to the sink was hair gel. He had saved it all those years ago whilst cleaning out the Hyperion. Hanging on the side of the mirroir sat the slayers cross, Angel had given her when they had first met. He then noticed one of the drawers open, looking down he spotted three pairs of glasses, one for each watcher and the other for Fred. Looking back out into the living area as he had began to call it, he noticed a weapons chest sitting next to the cabinet. Looking inside he found holy water, stakes, crosses, swords, knives, axes, and crossbows. Looking up he saw that the dagger which had belonged Wesley, next to it sat the ax and stake from gun. Then sitting in a showcase next to the chest sat Mr.Pointy.  
  
The metal coller from Plrtz Glrb hung framed, over the table. Sitting on the floor leaning agienst the wall sat a guitair case.  
  
Smiling once again Conner slowly walked over to the coffee table and reached under it pulling out the key, he carefully placed it in the lock of the drawer and turned. When it clicked open he smiled with relief. Inside he spotted Buffy and Spike's wedding rings, The pendent that brought forth that awful singing demon, he shook his head and close his eyes whist he groaned at the memory of when little Angel being only 9, had accidentaly called the demon. Talk about going to hell, even that place in the words of his father was better then the aftermath that demon left. Next to that sat the claughdale ring his father had given the slayer. His eyes moved over to a desk like piece of furniture looking at it, he smirk, there sat Willows laptop the disk containing the curse of the soul sat next to it. On the other side sat the orb, under it was a stack of papers.  
  
" The orb makes a good paper weight, that is when where not using it to return your poofy psyco-killer fathers soul after he shags the slayer senseless." He spoke the words remebering what his Uncle Spike had told him all those years ago. Spike and his father the Poof as Spike called him always fought, and swung insults at eachother. It was one of the most entertaining things to listen to and watch. However he also recalled some extremely violent fights between the two, but on the other hand he could recall that when his father had gained his humanity, Spike had not made fun of him. Instead he had come to the Hyperion and stared his father in the eye.  
  
"Why? Why do you always get what I want... I need, you big bugger bloody poofter?" Conner could recall that those words were nice, considering Spike checkered past with Angel. He then recalled his father looking at Spike and asking.  
  
"Why do you always get everything Iget after me, why is it that for some reason you get everything the good, the bad, and the Gods forbid the beautiful when all you have is your demon as a compaion?" Conner's mouth moved into a thin line, he had been about 16 when he had heard this conversation. He knew also that he had come into the lobby to ask his father for the keys to his black converible.  
  
"I don't know you bloody git, I don't have a direct connection to the powers that be, hell I've never even met this Whistler bloke you and the slayer have talked about in the past. None of the present scoobs ever gets visions, so you tell me, oh great and powerful breathing one." Spike had then spotted Conner and turned to him.  
  
"What do you need little poof?" Spike had said it gently, not cruel or meant it as an insult. He then had proceeded to light a cigerette.  
  
"Dad, I was wondering if maybe I could barrow the car tonight? The guys and I need to go up to school for this international night thingy." Angel had stared at him like he was nuts, Conner sighed inwordly. His father always had been over protective, infact he had been througout Conner's life.  
  
"Are you carzy Conner, what if Cordy has a vision and then we don't have anyway to go save who needs to be saved." Conner looked at his dad and glared.  
  
"Here Little Poofter but I need it back here in one piece by, sunset, I gotta head back to Sunnyhell." With that the bleach blond vampire through the younger man his car keys and watched him leave the Hyperion. As Conner had walked out the door he recalled being able to here the two vampires takling. After he got home he had brought Spike some fresh pigs blood, in thanks for letting him use the car, along with filling the tank with gas.  
  
Conner shook his head and looked up at the clock, it was time to leave the slayer would be returning from patrol any time now, and he doubted it would be any good for him to get caught looking around her basebent. He shut the drawer and put on his black suede leather jacket. Throwing a pair of car keys next to the letter on the table, he left. Wandering out into the night, the time for which he lived for now.  
  
"One more, this is all I must do, then the family can be together." With that he headed back towards the Crypt he was staying in. 


End file.
